The Espada Go To six Flags
by PuppetMaster360
Summary: Me and My Sister went to six flags a while back and We talked what would happen if the Espada went to six flags! well. I wrote a fan fiction based on what we think would happen! :D Please read


**Espada go to six flags**

** Warning: The fallowing you are about to read has Yaoi, Boy x Boy, stereotyps, gayness, and stupidity. hey I get fucking bored in class AND IF YOU DONT FUCKING LIKE IT! FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUU! :D please sit back and enjoy.**

** Chapter 1. **

Aizen was sitting in the thrown room bred as could be. they seriously had like...NOTHING to do.. and so, Lord Aizen believed he should send his little espada on a vacation to six flags.. He went there a lot with his mom and dad as a kid. now that he is older he can have a break from, Grimmjow and ulquiorra's passionate loud love making at night, zommari's annoying rap music blasting at 2 am, wonderweiss escaping his playpin or crip at 5 in the morning, nnoitra raping tesla and leaving szayel an emotional mess, yammy eating every thing and constant justin bieber, and.. ya know what he isnt going list them all! too many! he is going to get some alone time with Gin and thats that..(if ya know what I mean) he announced himself on the loud speaker. "Fellow espada i am sending you al to six flags with a gigai! so please! have fun. you leave tomorrow.. Unfortunately he made the announcement while grimmjow and ulquiorra where having sex.. so.. lets just see how that went..

"mmm!~ ah!~ G-Grimmjow!" ulquiorras mind was getting fuzzy.. "Thats it baby~ say my name!~" Grimmjow grunted as he came into ulquiorras tight enterence. "GRIMM!~" Ulquiorras cry of grimmjows name pierced all through out Huecho Mundo.. Honestly Grimmjow does not fucking care! Grimmjow WANTS all of Hueco Mundo to hear! he wants every one to hear! so they all know Ulquiorra...Is His.. "soo baby.. where going to six flags.." Grimmjow was first to break the peace.. Ulquiorra who was already asleep shrugged an nuzzled against Grimmjows chest.."mmm...what ever babe..." with that Grimmjows breath softened, and fell into a deep sleep. but in the silent night of Hueco mundo you saw a frog.. This was no ordinary frog.. it was.. a sauce frog.. he coraked.. "OOOOUUUOOHH!~" and that was it..

** CHAPTER. 2**

All the espada had split up into groups.. Luppi was with Tesla and Yylforte, Grimmjow with Ulquiorra, Nnoitra with Szayel, yammy with Zommori, Harribel with stark and Lillinette, and apache,mila rose, and sun sun were all rogather. Barragon was some place eating cream corn (=.= which is FUCKING...DISGUSTING...)

Grimmjows P.O.V

The place was fucking packed. Grimmjow looked down at his Green eyed Boyfriend and fidgetted with something in his pocket.."baby, umm.. what ride do you want to go on first..?" His blue hair was long and styled like how Ashley Purdy's hair from Ulquiorras favorite band Black veil brides was.. Grimmjow was getting fucking laid tonight he thought. His jean vest that ulquiorra loves with a red and black short sleeved striped shirt that defined his pecks and body, and black skinny jeans an combat boots. "Ulqui? baby! what ride do you want to go on." Ulquiorra was so confused and over whelmed. Like a little child in a toy store.."umm..How about.. That ride!" he pointed to the drop of doom. He looked so fucking cute! Ulquiorras Hair being all short an messy covering one of his beautiful emerald gems he has of eyes, The black sleeveless bunny jacket with purple jems as eyes and a red nose and floppy ears. Grimmjow got the jacket last Christmas for Ulquiorra.. They had been dating for almost 2 Fasique was perfect.. not to mention.. those purple skiny jeans ulquiorra was wearing.. they practically defined Ulquiorras ass and asscheeks so perfectly.. "fuck i`m getting hard...uhhh..Ulqui! you wanna go on drop of doom!? LETS GO!"

Ulquiorras P.o.v

Grimmjow sure is excited. I smiled.. I put my hand in Grimmjows. Grimmjow and ulquiorra waited in line.. "G-Grimmjow.. i`m scared.." Ulquiorra gushed like a 16 year old Virgin Girl who saw a Penis for the first time. The blue haired demon grined and kissed ulquiorra's hand. "Don`t worry baby. I`ll be sitting next to you. the whole way up. You can hold my hand if you like too." Grimmjow pressed his war lips on ulquiorras forhead.. THE MAN KNEW HOW TO SOOTH HIS NERVS! And with that said and done they went on the Drop Of Doom.

**CHAPTER .3**

Szayel was with Nnoitra acting gay..Looking gay...with purple booty shorts and a hot pink sleeping with sirens shirt and cow girl boots and many fucking rainbow braclets. he was a walking Gay rainbow (LIKE MUA~!). He strut his perfect defined hips over to Nnoitra and hugged him from behind. Nnoitra didnt know why he cheated on Szayel with Tesla.. Szayel was His! his little pink muffin.. The tall black haired espada kissed szayel and bought szayel cotton candy.. wait. what the FUCK was that in the distance running at them.. "WHAT...THE...SEA WEEEEEEEEEEED!" And with that a sceenie weenie girl with blue and green hair (AnimeFan39291) glomped them shouting "YAOOOIIIII!" leaving her gay friend Oli Walli (aka Me the Admin) standing there with a video camera waiting to watch szayel and Nnoitra have sex.

FOOD BAR

Yammy was in nothing but an innopropreate Loin cloth hiding his chode.. stuffing his face in food scaring every one... Zommorri spoke up dressed like a gangsta/ "EHY NIGA YOU GONN GET SICK MAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU GON HAVE A HOT ATTACK MAAAAYUN!" he took a huge bite out a hot pocket he found. yammy yelled in protest.. "SHUT DA FUCK UP BLACK GUY!" Zomorri sighed and hid in a corner with his hot pocket..

- later that day almost night

Luppi was ditched alone.. he cried.. he was always ditched an left alone. Luppu had cut himself in the past/.. all he wanted was love.. he only wanted some one to hold him when he was sad... he Cried... the sun was setting and here he was alone... not having fun.. because tesla went off with Yylforte to make out.. Luppi was ledt alone.. "why do i bother living,... I`m a waste of space.." the song Pieces by Red was playing in the back ground.. Luppi was about to get up and leave just when a white haired boy with neon purple tips and jade eyes came up to him. "Hey... are you okay?" the Boy asked. Luppi just blusehd and looked down crying. The white haired boy saw the cuts.. "how come you arent clean..?" luppi gasped and put his wrists securly to his chest whimpering. "wh- Give me one good reason on why I should trust you..." the white haired Boy looked away and showed his whole fore arm covered in red cuts.."because I think i can under stand you.." Luppi cried and the white haired boy embraced him tightly rubbing luppi's back.. "i know we just met.. but.. Let me help you.. Help you stay clean for a year.. and you can help me stay clean for a year too.. we can help eachother..." luppi smiled at the green eyed boy. "okay..." the white haired boy smiled... "My name is Kellen.. Like Kellen Quin.. whats yours..?" Luppi smiled and blushed.. "Luppi" Kellen smiled and caressed Luppi's cheek. "such a sweet name for a cute guy like you.. come on.. lets go on a ride.. togather..You can even hold my hand.." Luppi's heart skipped a beat.. he was so happy... an with that he an his new boyfriend went off to a ride called green lantern.

**CHAPTER.4**

There was a japanese Sushi bar.. and it was Kareoke night..so he hooked his ipod in an lights went dim. and a light blue spot light hit him. he started to sing..

I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,

(Backyard light)

we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights.

(Wasted nights)

It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,

(Sleep alone)

So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.

(Say I'm wrong)

In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,

forever and alone.

Yeah!

the song was him and Ulquiorra's song.. I guess the people knew who Grimmjow was singing to because a second spot light that was light green. and grimmjow signaled Ulquiorra to come up on stage with him. Ulquiorra started to sing the second verse.

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me

(You and me)

will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.

(Blinding rain)

I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,

(break my wrist)

and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in.

and togather in unison they sang perfect harmony.

My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.

And god damn it, I can barely say your name,

so I'll try to write and fill the pen with blood from the sink.

Woah oh, oh oh.

But don't just say it, you should sing my name.

Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,

and we can sing this on the way home.

I'll sing along

(Oh)

'cause I don't know any other song.

(Oh oh)

I'll sing along,

but I'm barely hanging on.

No, I'm barely hanging on.

By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,

and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.

Nothing to do,

and scream at the drunken moon.

Bullet Proof Love by Pierce they Veil was there song. ulquiorra was an increadible singer.. and after they finnished they left due to it being time to go.. there was this fountain and there were lights in the fountain an the colors were green and blue.

This was Grimmjows time.. the moon was full an bright, stars where perfectly seeable, and the mist of the mist machine was in perfect time. the lights where dimmed. he planed this all. He kissed Ulquiorras lips passionately.

"OOUUHOOHH~" a frog croaked..

Grimmjow caressed ulquiorra's cheek holding him close to him.. he looked down and smiled then nuzzled ulquiorras neck. And then he spoke

"I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't have believed possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life. I'll be your knight in shining armor, there to protect you from all that life can throw at you. Be my Husband, and give me the privilege of being your husband too. Always and forever.. My dear, I love you so much, and can not imagine living the rest of my life without you. You are the perfect man for me. I love that rare smile you give to people when you call them trash...The way your eyes flutter open when I kiss you...How your face looks when your moaning my name ...and espacially... How you look me into the eyes... and tell me you love me when I make love to you..."

Grimmjow clears his throat and gets on one knee and caressing ulquiorras hand kissing his ring finger.. He then Looks into ulquiorra's emerald gems longingly and lovingly. "Ulquiorra Night Schiffar.. Will you marry me and we can live all eternity togather..." Ulquiorra was in awestruck.. OFCOURS HE WILL! "Y-yes..." Grimmjow smiled as he got up and ulquiorra threw himself on His new fiancee. "YES.!" tears were falling from his eyes..

- midnight

Szayel was passed out in Nnoitras arms by green lanter, yammy was passed out in a food Court, barragon was sleeping in a bush, every one was sleeping some where weird. except for grimmjow. "Ulquiorra! Baby come on lets go! I know your probably tired but I wanna pamper you and treat you like a prince and shower you with kisses at home! Ulq- Ulqui!" Grimmjow found ulquiorra hanging upside down on the batman ride..SLEEPING..."baby lets go."

Ulquiorra opened his emerald orbs.. "Hush and let me slumber..." with that said Grimmjow shut up and let ulquiorra sleep.

- on the top on Drop Of Doom

There stood Sosuke Aizen. with a superman cape on flowing in the wind.. standing heroic.. "I will Take over this amusement park and make it.. Hueco Mundo Aizen Incorporated...THIS IS SWEAR!"

** THE END!**


End file.
